Nate
Nate was a character who first appeared in the fourth episode of the fourth season in . He was a werewolf, who was turned into a hybrid by Klaus, and was later killed by Connor. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Nate first appeared in The Five, when Klaus called to him while they were in the room in Klaus' mansion where he was holding Connor, who was chained up to a large wooden board. Jeremy had been ordered to sketch Connor's Hunter's Mark, and he was the only person other than Connor who could see it. Klaus instructed Nate to order another female hybrid to take Jeremy home and compel him to forget being there, and left Nate to guard Connor; Klaus took special care to demanding that Nate keep Connor alive at all costs, and as the majority of the hybrids were sire-bound to Klaus, Nate obeyed. Klaus and Nate left the room, and Connor began to try to escape by breaking the bolt holding the chains to the back of the wooden board, but Nate heard him. Nate re-entered the room to get rid of the extra slack in the chains and tighten Connor's restraints, and Connor leaned back to bite his ear, and ripped out the barbell in Nate's industrial piercing. Nate punched Connor in the face and stated that he should feel lucky that he isn't allowed to kill him, and left the room again. Connor spit the barbell out a little and bit onto the end, and attempted to pass the barbell from his mouth to his still-chained hands. Later, Nate was seen on the phone with Klaus as he walks into Connor's room, and tells them both that he is going to feed Connor food and water. He hung up the phone and put the food on the table, when suddenly Connor comes up from behind him and wraps the chain attached to his shackles around his neck. He pulls hard on the shackles as Nate tries to pull himself free. Connor groans loudly as he pulls the chains deeper into Nate’s neck as hard as he can. He thrusts the chains backwards sharply a few times and Nate’s head comes off, killing him. Connor picks his head off the floor and holds it up. In The Killer, Connor carried Nate's head as he entered the camper in the woods, and put it on the table. Then, he took a syringe and extracted werewolf venom from Nate's gums to use as a weapon against the vampires. His body was later found decapitated by Stefan. Personality Nate was a bit hot-headed and very outspoken, but he followed Klaus' orders without hesitation. Physical Appearance Nate had an athletic build and stood at least 5'11". He had short, blackish-brown hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Nate possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses Nate had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Appearances Season Four *''The Five'' (Death) *''The Killer'' (Remains/Head) *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (Mentioned) Name *'Nate' can be the short form of Nathan or Nathaniel. It mainly comes from an English origin, with some biblical and Latin depending on the form of the name. The name comes from the Hebrew "Natan", meaning "he gave".http://www.behindthename.com/name/nathan Trivia *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery Natevd.png Tumblr mcy6ninVPV1rzq4l6o4 1280.jpg Nate_2.png Nate_3.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased